The present invention relates to a heat-resistant cast steel suitable for exhaust equipment members, etc. for automobile engines, and more particularly to a heat-resistant cast steel having excellent thermal fatigue resistance, oxidation resistance, durability, castability and machinability, which can be produced at a low cost, and an exhaust equipment member made of such a heat-resistant cast steel.
Conventional heat-resistant cast iron and heat-resistant cast steel have compositions shown in Table 1 as Comparative Examples. In exhaust equipment members such as exhaust manifolds, turbine housings, etc. for automobiles, heat-resistant cast iron such as high-Si spheroidal graphite cast iron, NI-RESIST cast iron (Ni-Cr-Cu austenitic cast iron), etc. shown in Table 1, and exceptionally expensive heat-resistant, high-alloy cast steel such as austenitic cast steel, etc. are employed because their operating conditions are extremely severe at high temperatures.
Among these conventional heat-resistant cast iron and heat-resistant cast steel, for instance, high-Si spheroidal graphite cast iron and NI-RESIST cast iron are relatively good in castability, but they are poor in durability such as a thermal fatigue resistance and an oxidation resistance. Accordingly, they cannot be used for members which may be subjected to such a high temperature as 900.degree. C. or higher. Also, heat-resistant, high-alloy cast steel such as heat-resistant austenitic cast steel, etc. is excellent in a high-temperature strength at 900.degree. C. or higher, but it is poor in a thermal fatigue life due to a large thermal expansion coefficient. Further, because of poor castability, it is likely to suffer from casting defects such as shrinkage cavities and poor fluidity in the process of casting. In addition, because of poor machinability, the production of parts from these materials is not efficient. Incidentally, besides the above cast iron and cast steel, there is ferritic cast stainless steel. However, usual ferritic cast stainless steel would show poor ductility at a room temperature when treated such that its high-temperature strength is improved. Accordingly, it cannot be used for members which are subjected to mechanical impact, etc.